NCIS Middle School
by HotChocolateStar99
Summary: We all know of those fanfics with the characters as students in High, Middle and Elementary School, right? Well this is a bit different. It's them as teachers in a specific school for NCIS. It's for those who want their children to follow in their footsteps. Hope you enjoy. Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby, Kari and Lee/Langer...
1. Chapter 1

**I guess you can thank the Beatles for this story. I have some more written. So just give me a shout if you want more, it's only about fifteen shortish chapters posted with a day or so in between. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: And no, I do not own NCIS. Just my idea and a couple of characters; like Rebekah.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Or I guess I could say "Wassup Dr M!" This is my English project on my life and here is the teacher part. Which I picked out of a hat, I might add. How great am I? Très. Sorry 'bout the French there Dr Mallard. Okay, am, don't grade this part, I'm just making conversation. You know, breakin' the ice. On with the (sort-of) essay.

_**My Teachers at NCIS Middle School by Rebekah Gibbs**_

I go to school in the NCIS Middle School in the Navy Yard, Virginia. All of my teachers have worked for NCIS for a minimum of one year. The school aims to help teenagers, like myself, become special agents, lawyers, medical examiners and forensic scientists for NCIS. When we finish here, we are free to pursue any High School we wish but the majority of us go to the NCIS High School where our talents are expanded and improved.

I have nine teachers who teach me thirteen subjects and three after school activities. There are two janitors, a receptionist, vice principal and principal. I learn Art, Language, PE, Science, Math, US History, English, Biology, Law, IT, Agent Essentials (five teachers), Forensic Sciences and Medicine. I also do Ballet, Cheerleading and Basketball after school.

For Art I have Miss Caitlin Todd. She told us once that she very nearly died twice in the one day. A Mr. Hardar-Gideon was the culprit, she was shot at twice, but he missed the first time and she had a vest for the second shot. None of us believe her (I should, as my father, uncle, aunt and godfather all back up the story). She has long brown hair and a soft face. She is a very good teacher, pleasant and warm. Always there if you need someone to talk to about anything. She is the best at drawing portraits and caricatures. Each teacher has a caricature in his or her office. Miss Sciuto's is by far the best. She teaches me Cheerleading after school and is the fourth teacher in Agent Essentials. In that course she teaches us profiling and criminology as well as giving us good ways to remember faces, number, addresses, license plates and codes.

I do French and Hebrew for Language. My mother speaks fluent French so I can do half-French half-Hebrew. Miss Ziva David (that's Dah-veed, not Day-vid) teaches me for both. She lived in Israel until Miss Todd took maternity leave (she has one daughter, Rachael Isobel). She was a Mossad Liaison until her father, the Deputy Director, betrayed her some way and she became both an American Citizen and a fully-fledged Special Agent. She is very smart but often messes up American idioms such as "to drive up the wall" which provides constant entertainment for both classes. However, she speaks both French and Hebrew fluently, idioms and all. Mr. DiNozzo is her fiancé and they are getting married in June. My Hebrew class had a betting pool to see when he would ask her. I won thirty dollars! She also teaches me Ballet and is the third teacher in Agent's Essentials, teaching us Self Defense and fighting techniques.

Mr. Anthony DiNozzo ("Big D, little i, big N, little ozzo") is my PE teacher. He is very childish and sometimes annoying but everyone loves him. We play basketball and run the most. Miss David sometimes comes to help him when the boys play American Football. He always wears designer suits when he is not in the gym. He annoys and torments Mr. McGee quite a lot but in a brotherly way. He teases Miss Todd about her new boyfriend, Ari Haswari (Miss David's half-brother), calling them "Kari". He has a good relationship with all the teachers except Ms Benoit. I don't have her as she teaches German (with a French surname...) but everyone says that she isn't very nice and they used to date. He teaches the Basics in Agents Essentials and obviously Basketball after school.

I have Advanced Math with Mr. Timothy McGee. Mr. McGee is very quiet and dating Miss Sciuto. He's a great listener and amazing if you need any advice. He wrote a book series and some of the teachers slag him about it, especially Mr. DiNozzo and Miss David. He writes about the old cases that the old NCIS MCRT ("Mr. Gibbs", Miss David, Mr. DiNozzo, Mr. McGee and, once upon a time, Miss Todd) had. He's a whiz with computers and is the shyest, baby lamb-esque teacher I've ever had. Mr. McGee has multiple degrees and the two I know of are from MIT and Johns Hopkins. He teaches IT too. Mr. McGee and I get along very well and he's very generous with extra credit projects for those who are falling behind on points.

Miss Abigail Sciuto is next. She is a Goth and wears her dyed black hair in pigtails, a short skirt, platform shoes and dog collars everyday. She has a million and eight tattoos. My favorite is the smiley face in her finger. Whenever we go into the lab after first break, she has the stereo blaring with Brain Matter or Android Lust. Miss Sciuto is what some would call a "perky Goth" or for lack of a better classification; a darkly inclined person with the energy and optimism of very preppy cheerleader. She is the opposite if Mr. McGee on the front that she is not an amazing listener but an amazing talker. If you need advice, go to her, only if your story is short though. Miss Sciuto is always hyped up on Caf-Pow! but everyone is able to take down her notes as she writes them on the board for both Chemistry and Physics. She also teaches Forensic Science.

Mr. Jimmy Palmer is my Biology teacher and helps Dr Mallard with Medicine. He takes a lot of inspiration from Dr Mallard and other than being the awkward turtle he is he also regales us in lengthily stories of his youth and recent past. Mr. Palmer is married to a pretty woman who works in the local morgue and sometimes she comes to visit him in class. Her name is Breena, she teaches us the differences between the living, and dead versions of what we're learning, if it's possible, while Mr. Palmer sits and stares at her.

Mrs. Michelle Langer (née Lee) teaches Law and most of the teachers hate her. I don't mind her but she can be a bit of a pain in the butt. No one really likes lawyers anyway. It's in about seven of The Rules.

Next is Dr Donald Mallard. He is my English teacher and possibly my favorite one, actually, scratch that, I value my life. He was born in Scotland and he has so much knowledge of everything and anything. He often tells us long stories about his youth and myths of days long ago. His accent is adorable and his mother's dogs even more so. My English is greatly improved since I got him as a teacher. He tells stories of my parents and godparents too so I am quite the spy around him, trying to fish out more than most people would say is required because in my family you never know when you'll need ammo.

My last teacher is my father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Yeah, I know most of you are like, "OMG! Leroy Jethro _Gibbs_?" and the rest are like, "Your dad's your teacher… Meh I couldn't deal with that in my crazy teenage life." You're both right. He is the infamous, totally incredible Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my US history teacher. I get away with less in his class than I do at home. It is good and not good because even if I was failing (which I'm not!) he could teach me at home (which he won't). He has salt and pepper hair and he was a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corps. His father's name is Jackson but I call him Grandpa Jack.

His mother left him when Dad was young. Dad has a wife called Jenny (you probably know her as Principal Shepard) and has a daughter and a son. His son, my brother, is Nicholas Jethro Gibbs and is a senior in the NCIS High School. His daughter is, well, me.

The next section is the extra faculty; Tobias and Ron, the janitors; Cynthia, the secretary; Mr. Vance, the vice-principal and my mother, Jennifer Shepard, the principal. Lastly, we will have a paragraph (or a page) about me, the one and only Rebekah Ziva Gibbs.

Tobias Fornell is a failure at life and that's the truth. My dad told me that he used to be a team leader in the FBI but quit to become…a janitor for our school. Yeah, I know, and he as a daughter too. No wonder his wife divorced him.

We all know Ron as the guy that hangs around the corridors sulking because none of the teacher except Mrs. Langer needs him to do anything. Mr. DiNozzo calls him Slacks because…well, just because. He freaks me out to be honest and Mr. DiNozzo says that I should stay away from him.

Next, we have the secretary, Cynthia. She is so nice and I'm sure you have all had the pleasure of meeting her. She sits outside Ms Shepard's office all day doing paperwork, telling people not to go into Ms Shepard's office and telling me and my Dad that Mom doesn't want to see us in her office, especially not if we're bickering. I would like to include a disclaimer stating that I, Rebekah Ziva Gibbs, did not receive any payment of seventeen dollars to write a good paragraph about Cynthia.

I interrupt your everyday scheduled essay reading to bring you this important message - next is Kayla Vance's dad. Kayla has been lovely in helping me bring you a better image of our soon to be principal. Oh, you didn't know, well, that's not good. Anyway, my mom is pregnant so she has to go on maternity leave, duh. Mr. Vance's full name is Leon James Vance and his wife's name is Jackie. He is fort eight years old. He has two children, Kayla Louise and Jared James Vance.

Ha! Now, we have my mother, Principal Jennifer Holly Shepard-Gibbs. I've been waiting a long time to do this part. Our principal, dear Ms Shepard, met her husband in 1991 while performing a mission with him and an agent named William Decker. They were tracking Anatoli Zuchov and his fiancée, Svetlana. She left him in Paris with only a 'Dear John' letter but two years later, they met up once again. He managed to woo her and somehow got her to marry him on July 17 1993. She gave birth to my brother, Nick, on September 13 1994 and then me on July 16 1999. She became Director of NCIS after Tom Morrow left for Homeland Security. Then she had the incredible opportunity to raise _and_ teach me.

This is, I guess, an About the Author, so here we go. My name is Rebekah Ziva Gibbs. I am the second child of Leroy Jethro and Jennifer Holly Gibbs. I have one older brother and a soon to be younger sibling who will be called either Isabelle Jennifer Gibbs or Matthew Jackson Gibbs. I am twelve years old, born on July 16 1999, the day before my parents' sixth anniversary. My godparents are Ziva David and her fiancé Tony DiNozzo. My paternal grandfather is Jackson Gibbs and lives in Stillwater, Pennsylvania and my paternal grandmother is dead but her name was Ann Gibbs. My maternal grandfather died of possible suicide, his name was Jasper Shepard; my maternal grandmother's name is Lauren Shepard and she lives in L.A. I have one aunt, Heather Shepard, I have never met her but I have three adopted aunts and three adopted uncles; Ziva David, Abby Sciuto and Kate Todd; Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Dr Donald Mallard. Yeah, so that's the end. Bye guys.

* * *

**Heyazzz (: I had this in my email and while I was checking it at my aunt's house so I decided I would edit it. Now, I can't sleep it's the middle of the night and I'm on my phone... Hope it's not too crapped up. Review if ya want. **

**Thank the Beatles!**

**Chell xoxo**


	2. Art

**IMPORTANT: I am so so sorry for you guys who had to read my other chapter...not that I don't like it but...yeah, sorry! This is the correct chapter (:**

* * *

**Have fun and I'm sorry for the slow update. Read below for apology and next update time. **

**DISCLAIMER: And no, I do not own NCIS. Just my idea and a couple of characters; like Rebekah. I also do not take Art class, never have and never will (: **

* * *

**~Art~**

My first class on Monday is Art with Miss Todd in the upstairs art room. I walked into the room and greeted her.

"Hey, Kate!" I smiled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she does every time I call her Kate at school. "What're we doing today?"

"Shading and then Leonardo da Vinci." She replied as others come into the class. I smiled my thanks and walked over to my table. At my table, there are three other people: Kayla Vance, Kelly Fielding and Zach Carson. "Okay guys, open your pads and get a 6B pencil. We're going to shade an egg."

After she was satisfied with all of our eggs, she took up three from alphabetical order, as she always does, and tells us the good and the bad. Today it's the last F and first two Gs; Kelly Fielding, Daniele Garcia and myself. She told us that Kelly's shading was too grainy but her lines are well defined, Daniele's egg isn't an egg but a shaded oval however her shading is exemplary and my desk lamp is much too small but my egg has the right shape.

"Will you guys move your seats so they're facing the board please? Then, take out your books and go to page one hundred, sixty-six. We are going to learn about Leonardo da Vinci." We moved our desks and opened the page. "Who knows who Leonardo da Vinci was?" I put my hand up, knowing she wouldn't pick me. I was right; she picked Natasha Jones. Most of the teachers around here rarely pick me so that they won't seem like they're favouring me. I understand that regardless of whether or not they'll pick me I still have to raise my hand if I know the answer and sometimes even if I don't.

"He was a painter, sculptor, architect and an engineer. His many skills have earned him the title of renaissance master." She said, monotonously reading from her book.

"Yes, exactly," Kate said smiling, oblivious. "Leonardo da Vinci was born in 1452 in Vinci, Florence. He had a great fascination with science and studied anatomy closely. This helped him to make his paintings more realistic than his counterparts' static figures. He always tried to put emotions and movement into his paintings. All of the people in his works were painted with great accuracy and detail. It's sometimes said that da Vinci painted the bones outward. He lived until he was sixty-seven…" she kept talking until Cara interrupted her.

"Miss, there's only two minutes left. Do we have homework?" Cara Jenkins asked. There was a collective groan from the class.

"Oh okay, thanks Cara. Um…do question one to four on page one-six-eight." She wrote it on the board and as soon as I had it written in my notebook, the shrill, mechanic bell rang. I picked up my books and walked out of the room.

"See ya, Kate." I smirked at her.

* * *

**Heyazzz (: I got my information for da Vinci off a site; www[dot]davincilife[dot]com in case you want to learn about da Vinci, I guess. I also want to disclaim that I am not a teacher and I do not participate in various subjects Bekah does. I will announce it at the top in the disclaimer though (: Next up is French in a couple of hours. I'll post it right before I go to sleep (: A huge thank you to all my reviewers I'm soo happy. Can we bring it up to eight? **

**Chell xoxo**


	3. French

**DISCLAIMER: And no, I do not own NCIS. Just my idea and a couple of characters; like Rebekah. I also do not take Art class, never have and never will (:**

* * *

**~French~**

My next class on Monday is French with Miss David. I made sure I had my books and copies because she goes crazy if you don't.

"_Bonjour, les enfants_!" she smiled at us, walking into the room. She was excessively happy. I smirked at Ky and raised my eyebrow at Ziva.

"_Bonjour, Madame_ David." We chorused as we had been doing since the first French class.

"Can you please do all of the questions on page _soixante-quinze? _I will just be outside with Mr. DiNozzo so I will hear you." I whistled as she left and saw her cheeks redden. Now, that doesn't usually happen with our resident ninja, does it?

I got to work with the questions. They were simple revision questions like _'Comment tu-t'appelle?'_ and _'Quel âge as-tu?'_ I answered the page in the book until it came down to the last question: '_écrire une page de votre famille_.' I wrote about my family, including her and Mr DiNozzo, Kate and Abby and Tim, for twenty minutes. Then, we all talked about random stuff in little groups. I took out my Art history book and started doing my questions.

I was finished when she walked in to write some homework on the board, stopping only to tell us what is was.

"Hey! Bekah!" someone shouted from the other side of the room. "What's with Miss David?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I yelled back. "I'm not _her_ daughter." I turned to look at the other person – who I now knew was Lewis Fleinhardt – and said once more, shrugging my shoulders, "She's probably talking about the wedding."

"'Kay, thanks Gibbs," he replied, going back to his friends. I shrugged my shoulders again and turned around to my friends as well.

"What's happening for the wedding?" Dana, one of my best friends, asked. I smiled at her.

"Okay, so Ziva is really self-conscious, which is crazy, 'cause of all these scars she got years and years ago from a terrorist camp so she's wearing a strapless dress but only 'cause Abby knows how to cover her scars. Then, Abby, Kate and I are the bridesmaids along with Breena. Abby's the maid of honor and her dress is just a little different to ours. Ours are purple with a blue sash around the waist with a bow, it's pretty simple and it just goes straight down and cuts off just above our knees. It has spaghetti straps and I'm wearing purple flats because my mother is a hypocrite. Abby's is a blue dress with a purple sash and then they're wearing purple heels and Abby's wearing blue ones." I said, now on a tangent. "Tony has a black _Armani_ suit and a white shirt with a green tie and Tim is wearing a black suit with a blue tie. Ari and Palmer are wearing purple ties and so is Nick. We're paired up like this: Ziva and Tony, obviously, Abby and Tim, Kate and Ari, Nick and I and then Palmer and Breena." Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy with my obsession over the wedding but I went on. "It's going to be in a synagogue 'cause they're mixing Jewish and Catholic traditions. Dad's walking Ziva down the aisle 'cause Eli's not invited and Mom's not doing anything because she's, well, y'know, pregnant."

Ziva came in, hearing the end from about "Ziva down the aisle…" and I shut up.

"Rebekah Ziva Gibbs, were you talking about my wedding that whole time?" she asked me, I smirked.

"Possibly," I said. "Possibly not." She shook her head and laughed. The bell went and she bid us goodbye so we could get our books for the next classes.

* * *

**Heyazzz (: I'm going to go to sleep now (: A huge thank you to all my reviewers I'm soo happy. Are we bringing it up to eight?**

**Chell xoxo**

**FRENCH:**

_Bonjour, les enfants - _Hello, children (Good day, children)

_soxiante-quinze - _seventy five (sixty plus fifteen)

_Comment tu t'appelle? - _What is your name?_ (_What are you called?)

_Quel __â_ge as-tu? - How old are you? (What age have you?)

___écrire une page de votre famille - _Write one page about your family (Write a page of your family)


End file.
